1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to medical device packages and, in particular, to medical device packages for receiving, and securely and removably retaining, a medical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of medical devices require packaging to, for example, protect the medical device from damage prior to use and to maintain sterility of the medical device. For integrated medical devices that combine a dermal tissue penetration member (e.g., a lancet or micro-needle) with a test strip, the associated package should provide for an uncomplicated deployment of the dermal tissue penetration member during use, while also providing for protection of a user from inadvertent contact with the dermal tissue penetration member prior and subsequent to use. Furthermore, the packaging should provide humidity resistance for the test strip during storage.
Single-use (i.e., disposable) integrated medical devices are illustrative of the above requirements in that they require a medical device package that maintains sterility and protects the single-use integrated medical device contained therein from damage prior to use. Such medical device packages should also provide humidity resistance and UV protection for a test strip of such single-use integrated medical devices prior to use. Furthermore, the medical device package should provide for deployment of a dermal tissue penetration member of such a single-use integrated medical device during use, as well as for disabling (i.e., preventing subsequent use) and safely discarding the single-use integrated medical device following use.
Conventional medical device packages do not fulfill all or even most of the requirements described above in a cost effective manner. Still needed in the field, therefore, is a medical device package that provides a sterility barrier and/or for protection of a medical device enclosed therein, while also providing for an uncomplicated deployment of the medical device during use. Furthermore, for integrated medical devices that include a dermal tissue penetration member (e.g., a lancet or micro-needle), a need exists for a medical device package that protects the dermal tissue penetration member from damage, humidity, and/or contamination prior to use, that protects a user from accidental contact therewith and that also disables the medical device following use, thereby preventing its repeated use. In addition, the materials and methods used to manufacture the medical device package should be cost effective.